chibi's
by dragon-girl 02
Summary: ik denk dat de titel wel genoeg zegt is het niet? ik kan toch geen summary's schrijve dus. dubbele JUiJ over de 20 reviews! CHAPTER 13! more fun on the way!
1. het begin

Ik begin aan een nieuw verhaal want da ander was ik beu. Sorry voor degene die het lazen, maar ik moest mij op het hele verhaal bazeren en da was wa minder leuk. Dan zullen we maar beginnen zeker. Dit verhaal speelt zich af wanneer de bladebreakers allemaal 16 zijn.  
  
Het was juist grote vakantie geworden en voor de rest van de zomer logeerden de bladebreakers in de villa van Kai. De villa lag aan de rand van de stad Turnhout (Belgïe). (d-g: waar ik woon. ). Het was er warm en het was een zomer om nooit meer te vergeten.  
  
"bla bla blabla" = zeggen

-- bla bla blabla--= gedachten

#bla bla blabla# = bitbeesten

( d-g: bla bla blabla)= ikke me wa zever

bla bla blabla= handelingen  
  
Tyson was juist wakker aan het worden. Het was gisteren laat geworden, ze waren de tijd uit het oog verloren. Dus het was al redelijk laat toen Tyson opstond. --Man, mijn hoofd. Hoe laat is het?-- Kijkt op de klok die naast zijn bed staat. --wat?! 11 uur, Kai vermoord me!-- Tyson begint zich vliegensvlug om te kleden, 5 minuten later komt hij de trap afgestormd.  
  
In de keuken aangekomen. "Goede morgen Tyson." "Goede morgen Kenny. Hu? Waar is iedereen?" "Nog in bed waarom?" "Ben ik opgestaan, is Kai nog niet eens wakker." Gaat aan tafel zitten terwijl hij allemaal verwensingen mompelt. "Tyson, nu je het zegt het is inderdaad heel laat voor Kai en Ray. Normaal zijn zij altijd eerst wakker." "Zouden we dan niet eens gaan kijken wie weet wat er is gebeurt." "Ik weet het niet, Tyson. Je weet hoe Kai is." "En dan, dan weet hij hoe ik me elke morgen voel."  
  
Ze liepen richting de kamer van Kai, maar Kenny kreeg een slecht voorgevoel. "Zouden we dit wel doen?" Tyson die ondertussen al aan de deur was. "Waarom niet? Het is tenslotte al 11 uur." "Je zal wel gelijk hebben, maar als hij kwaad word jij hebt het gedaan!" "Jaja, het is al goed ik zal de schuld op mij steken." Terwijl hij dat zei legde hij zijn rechter hand op de plaats van zijn hart. "Beloofd." "Oké dan."  
  
Dan draaide Tyson de deurknop naar Kai's kamer om. Kenny en Tyson stapten naar binnen. Tyson liep richting Kai's bed. "Kai?" "hmmmmm." De lakens waren helemaal door elkaar gesmeten en er bewoog iets onder. "Tyson, Kai begint op u te lijken." "Dat is niet grappig. Maar het is raar ik zie Kai niet eens liggen." "Ja nu je het zegt." "Ik trek gewoon de dekens weg het zal dan wel gedaan zijn."  
  
Met dat trok Tyson de dekens weg. Toen ze zagen wat er onder de dekens had gelegen vielen hun monden heeeeeeeel ver open van verbazing. "Hoe hoe?" Met dat keek Kenny heel raar naar Tyson. "Wat? Ik heb er deze keer niks mee te maken." "Maar hoe..?" "Ik weet het ook niet, Kenny." Toen begon het geen dat op het bed lag te bewegen. "Wacht misschien weet hij het." Wijst naar het jongetje dat op het bed van Kai zit.  
  
"Zeg knul weet jij waar mijn vriend Kai is?" Het jongetje kijkt met zijn rode ogen verbaasd naar Tyson. "Ja, weet jij waar hij is?" Tyson gaat heel dicht bij het jongetje hangen. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Het jongetje was hard geschrokken en kroop terug onder de dekens zover hij kon. "Oké dat was ook niet de bedoeling. Laten we op nieuw beginnen." Tyson keert zich naar het jongetje. "Mijn naam is Tyson en die jongen naast mij is Kenny. Wat is jou naam?" Het jongetje kwam onder dekens uit en begon te spreken.  
  
Zo dat was het voor het eerste chapter. Dit verhaal maak ik af belooft. Ik hoop dat dit een goed begin is. Greets d-g


	2. ray

Hey, hier ben ik weer. Ik weet dat het lang heeft geduurd voor alleer ik weer iets update maar ik heb niet veel tijd. Kan ik het helpen dat mijn ouders mij overal mee naar toe nemen. En als ik dan thuis ben, ben ik meestal met iets anders bezig dus.  
  
Kai en Tala are tha best: bedankt voor de review. En dat maakt niks uit da je niks weet, ik weet dat ook vaak niet. Thanks. Greets d-g   
  
Bobo is tha bomb: jij ook bedankt voor de review. En ja dit verhaal maak ik zeker af. En wat betreft wat er verder gaat gebeuren kan ik zeggen is, dat ik het zo grappig mogelijk ga maken. Meer vertel ik niet dat moet je maar zien. Greets d-g   
  
------- het laatste van het vorige chapter -------  
  
. "Mijn naam is Tyson en die jongen naast mij is Kenny. Wat is jou naam?" Het jongetje kwam onder dekens uit en begon te spreken.  
  
------- terug gewoon -------  
  
Het jongetje begon te spreken "Mijn naam is Kai. En ik moet jou niet!" Op de gezichten van Kenny en Tyson was de verbazing af te lezen. "Wa...wa...wat!?" Dat was het enigste dat Tyson over zijn lippen kon brengen. "Jij kan Kai niet zijn, Kai is groot en 16 jaar oud. Niet 6." "Ik ben Kai, en ik ben niet groot en ik ben 7!!!! Geen 6!!!"  
  
"Oké, oke. Kalm maar. Uh... Tyson misschien moeten we eens bij de rest gaan zien." "Ja ik denk het ook. Uh... Kai, blijf jij nog maar een kwartier in bed ofzo." "Ik wil niet." "Toch wel, of geen eten." (d-g: Das erg ze zouden het is tegen hem moeten zeggen.) "jaja." Met dat gingen Kenny en Tyson uit de kamer. -- Ik moet dat Tyson geval niet. En ga zeker niet hier blijven.-- Dacht Kai venijnig bij zichzelf.  
  
Tyson en Kenny waren richting de kamer van Ray aan het wandelen. "Ik hoop dat er met Ray niks mis. Anders hebben we een groot probleem." "Ik weet het Kenny, ik weet het." Ze liepen verder allebei in hun eigen gedachten wereld. (d-g: De villa van Kai is groot, dus liggen de kamers ver uit mekaar.)  
  
-- Man, ik hoop niet dat dit ook is gebeurt met Ray en Max. Want wat gaan de mensen anders denken. He maar het heeft zo zijn voordelen. Hihi geen trainingen meer van Kai, Yes!!!-- (d-g: je weet toch al wie dit is he?) -- Maar wat als Ray ook klein is. Wie gaat er dan koken? Noooooooooooo!! Ik wil eten. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. En ik kan niet koken. We're all gonna die!!!--  
  
--Hoe gaan we dit oplossen, meneer Dickenson waarschuwen al zeker, maar hoe moet ik dat doen. Hoe gaan we Kai terug normaal krijgen? Misschien kan Dizzi helpen, je weet maar nooit. Het zou nog meevallen als alleen Kai klein is, maar als Ray en Max ook zo zijn weet ik niet wat de gevolgen gaan zijn. Want Tyson en kleine kinderen, is geen goede combinatie. En wie gaat er dan koken, oooh shit, Tyson gaat zot worden zonder eten.-- (d-g: Tyson was dat al, gewoon nog wat erger.)  
  
Toen Tyson en Kenny bijna bij de kamer van Ray waren begon Tyson hard te panikeren. "Kenny, ik heb een heel slecht gevoel over dit." "Ik ook, maar kom, het zal al bij al wel meevallen." Ze waren bij de deur die naar Ray zijn kamer leidde. Tyson klopte, ze hoorden met zijn tweeën alleen maar een dof gemompel. Dus stapten ze naar binnen. Het bed was er al even erg aan toe als bij Kai. Dekens helemaal door elkaar, kussens tegen de grond, enzo verder.  
  
Tyson liep naar het bed van Ray. "Kenny ik denk dat Ray ook klein is aan de grote van het lichaam te zien dan." "Ik zie het, er zit niks anders op dan hem wakker maken." Tyson begon Ray wakker te maken. "Ray? Ray..." "Laat me slapen." Was het dof gemompel dat men kon horen. "Opstaan!" "Laat me!!!" met dat kwam het hoofd van Ray uit de dekens en ja zoals Kenny en Tyson al dachten Ray was klein.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Monster!!!" Ray kroop weer onder de dekens. "Uh... ik ben niet echt een monster. (d-g: Toch wel :p.) Ik ben Tyson en dat is Kenny." Ray komt nog een piepen. "hihi, grappig hij zijn." Wijst naar Kenny met een grote smile op zijn gezicht. "uh..." "Ray, kom maar met mij en Kenny mee." "Waar?" "Naar Kai." "Wie Kai zijn?" "Een jongetje (d-g: Het kan toch moeilijk een meisje zijn he?) van 7 jaar uw leeftijd dus." "Nietes ikke zijn 6,5." "Dat kan ook al. Kom nu maar mee."  
  
Ik denk dat ik het hier bij ga laten. Nu mogen jullie eens gokken waar Kai is gebleven nadat Tyson en Kenny naar Ray zijn kamer waren gegaan want weet je nog wat Kai toen allemaal aan het mompelen was? Dus jullie mogen gokken waar hij is gebleven.  
  
Greets d-g 


	3. siroop

Ja, ik ben weer terug , voor dit verhaal heb ik echt veel zin om het te schrijven raar. Ik denk dat het komt omdat ik zo men ideeën er voor heb. GNAGNA (evil). Ik hoop dat het niet saai word ofzo want dan zeg je het maar dan let ik er op. Dan zullen we maar beginnen zeker.  
  
Kai en Tala are tha best: Ja hoor ik ga verder met het verhaal en het maakt niet uit dat je dat al gezegd hebt. Vind ik echt niet erg . Ooh ja bedankt voor de review.  
  
------volgend chapter-----  
  
Tyson was Ray aan het meenemen naar de kamer van Kai, misschien bleven ze dan gewoon samen. Eindelijk bij de kamer van Kai. "Ikke willen niet, ikke hebben honger." "Ik ook, je hoeft niet lang bij Kai te blijven enkel maar tot we Max hebben gevonden." "Max?" "ja nog een jongen van jouw leeftijd." "Oookééé dan!!! " Gaan binnen in de kamer van Kai. Maar de kamer blijkt leeg te zijn.  
  
"He, waar is Kai gebleven?" "Hoe moet ik dat nu weten, Tyson." "Jij weet toch alles." "Nietes!" "Welles!" "Nietes!" Enzo ging het verder. Ray stond er naar te kijken met een grote smile op zijn gezicht.--Hihi grappig dit zijn. Ik iets willen doen.--Kijkt rond, en ziet de deur. -- Dit grappig gaan worden.--Loopt naar buiten.  
  
Terwijl dit alles was aan het gebeuren was er iets anders aan de hand in de keuken. Een Chibi Kai stond op een stoel, in de kasten te neuzen. "Waar is dat nu?" Blijft verder zoeken, en hij ziet dan niet dat er iemand de keuken binnen komt. "Hallo." BWAM!!! Kai valt van zijn stoel. "Wat?" "Wie jij zijn?" "Kai, en jij?" "Max." Ja, Max is dus ook wakker.  
  
"Wat jij doen?" "Ik ben siroop aan het zoeken." "Mag ik meedoen?" "Ja help maar." Ze binnen met zijn tweeën te zoeken. En dan komt Ray binnen. "Hallo!!!" "Ja? He wie ben jij nou weer?" "Ik Ray, jij?" "Ik ben Kai en dat is Max." wijst naar Max, die de suiker heeft gevonden en die die lekker aan het opeten is. "Oké, wat doe jij?" "Siroop zoeken." "Waarom?" "Om een grap uit te halen met Tyson." "Cool .Ik meedoen?" "Ja doe maar. "Aan hem heb ik toch niet veel meer." Wijst naar Max.  
  
Terug bij waar Kenny en Tyson waren. Na het discusiëren. "He, waar is Ray?" Kenny was de eerste die dat opmerkte Tyson was nog wat nijdig. "Hoe moet ik dat nou weten." "Hij kan toch niet verdwenen zijn?" "Neen, normaal niet. Shit, we moeten hem zoeken, hij kan hier gemakkelijk verdwalen." Beginnen te zoeken. Zo snel ze konden.  
  
Hier ga ik dus stoppen, ik ben een beetje nijdig geworden om de een of andere reden, zeg ik liever niet, sorry. Oké, ik hoop dat het niet een te saai chapter was en ik weet dat het kort was. En als jullie nog ideeën hebben voor dit verhaal laat ze me dan weten, ik zet ze er dan zeker in. Greets d-g 


	4. de problemen beginnen

Hey allemaal, ja ik weet het, het zijn korte chapters, maar ik ga ze proberen langer te maken (al is dat niet altijd even gemakkelijk). En zoals ik de vorige keer al zei, ideeën geef ze me maar, ik verwerk ze in het verhaal, beloofd . Zo we zullen maar is verder gaan.  
  
Kai en Tala are tha best: Ik weet wat je van mijn verhaal vind, maar ik vind het niet erg dat je dat blijft zeggen. Ik vind dat eerder leuk. Bedankt hé.   
  
Viluy: Jij ook bedankt voor de review. Ik hoopte dat je het verhaal lollig zou vinden, ik ga het proberen nog beter te maken. Reken daar maar op. Greets d-g   
  
----- volgend chapter-----  
  
Tyson en Kenny waren aan het rennen, alsof de duivel hen op de hielen zat. "Waar in godsnaam gaan we Ray en Kai nu vinden?" Vroeg de jongen met de bril. "Ik weet het niet, maar we kunnen de keuken proberen, want Ray zei tegen me dat hij honger had." "Goed idee." Dus renden ze met zijn tweeën naar de keuken. Eindelijk bij de keuken aan gekomen. Konden ze hun ogen niet geloven.  
  
Heel de keuken was overhoop gegooid. Je kon Max zien zitten lachen onder tafel met een grote zak suiker in zijn handjes, het enige probleem was de halve zak suiker over de grond was gesmeten. Ray had op de een of andere manier de zak bloem over zich gekregen en hangt nu vol bloem evenals de keuken. En Kai, dat was een ander verhaal, was helemaal in de kast gekropen.  
  
Het enige wat nog over de lippen van een stomverbaasde Kenny kwam was "Uuuh?" En dat had Max gehoord, hij stormt onder de tafel vandaan en vliegt op Kenny. "Aaaaah." Kenny die tegen de grond werd gesmeten was heel hard geschrokken. "Wiepie!!!!" Max die nu op Kenny zijn buik zat had veel te veel suiker op en het was er aan te merken.  
  
Ray die nog onder de bloem zat. "Monster!!!" En hij loopt richting Tyson. "Ik ben geen monster, ik ben..." Maar hij werd ruw onderbroken door Kai die veeel siroop in zijn gezicht spoot. Hij had het eindelijk gevonden. Nu stond Tyson daar met zijn gezicht en kleren vol siroop. Hij stond te koken van woede, je kon de stoom zo onder zijn oren vandaan zien komen. (d-g: dat wil ik wel is zien, ik weet het we geven hem een snoepje van Harry Potter. Harry Potter: Riep er iemand?. D-g: o.O Nee, ga weg!)  
  
Kai en Ray hadden ondertussen een grote smile op hun gezichten gekregen. "Ik vermoord jullie!" Riep de rood aangelopen jongen. "Ik zei monster hij was, toch?" "Ja." "EN IK BEN GEEN MONSTER!!!" "Nee? En Ray je hebt gelijk wat hem betreft." "Hihi." "NU GAAN JULLIE ER AAN!!!" Met dat liepen Ray en Kai heel snel weg met Tyson op hun hielen.  
  
Kenny had zo zijn eigen problemen met Max. "Wiiieeeee!!!!" "Oef, ga van me af Max!" "Nee, dit leuk zijn!!" "Ik vind van niet." "Ikke da wel vinden!" begint Kenny vol suiker te stoppen. "Please Max stooooop!!" Proest alle suiker terug uit. "Jij niet lief zijn, nog meer suiker!!!" begint Kenny terug vol te stoppen. Maar deze keer zorgt hij ervoor dat Kenny dat niet meer kon uit spuwen. (d-g: Hij is slim voor zijn leeftijd.)  
  
Terwijl dat allemaal gebeurde was Tyson nog altijd Ray en Kai aan het opjagen. Ray en Kai waren naar buiten gelopen, dus deed Tyson dat ook. Maar eenmaal buiten was er niemand meer te bekennen. Dan viel de deur dicht. Het was heel warm buiten dus de siroop begon direct te plakken. Tyson liep naar de deur en begon er op te bonken. "LAAT ME TERUG BINNEN!!!!!" Je kon aan de binnenkant van de deur Ray en Kai heel hard zien lachen. "Toch maar niet. Wat denk jij Ray?" "Doen niet." En ze begonnen met zijn tweeën heel venijnig te lachen.  
  
Kenny was ondertussen ook al wat sugarhigh aan het worden, van al de suiker die Max in hem had gestoken. Natuurlijk had hij zelf ook nog wat naar binnen gesmeten. 5 minuten later stopte Max met Kenny suiker te voeren. "Wooehaaa, ik voel me lekker licht." Kenny begint als een gek rond de tafel te rennen en Max volgt zijn voorbeeld. Zo blijft het duren. Tot....  
  
Oké hier ga ik het weer bij laten ik weet het niet super lang. Maar kom. Ik hoop dat het een goed chapter was. Oh ja en vraagje, moet ik Tyson nog lang buiten laten staan?

Greets d-g


	5. preek?

Hey everybody, i'm back. Ja ik ben weer terug. Des te beter voor iedereen, meer te lezen voor jullie en meer te tippen voor mij. Hihi, oh ja ik heb zelf wat suiker op lekker actief dan. So lets rock en roll!!!!  
  
Viluy: Bedankt voor de review hé. En ja, heel veel veel suiker :P. LEKKER!!!! Greets d-g.  
  
Kai en Tala are tha best: Nog maar is bedankt voor de review hé. :D. ikke da leuk vinde. Hihi. Greets d-g.  
  
Olifantje Emma: bedankt voor het compliment. En ook SUIKER naar u. ik maak me mijn suiker iedereen zot. Hihi. Greets d-g.  
  
-----laatste vorig chapter (ik weet dat dit vervelend is maar anders ga je het niet meer kunnen volgen :s)------  
  
Kenny was ondertussen ook al wat sugarhigh aan het worden, van al de suiker die Max in hem had gestoken. Natuurlijk had hij zelf ook nog wat naar binnen gesmeten. 5 minuten later stopte Max met Kenny suiker te voeren. "Wooehaaa, ik voel me lekker licht." Kenny begint als een gek rond de tafel te rennen en Max volgt zijn voorbeeld. Zo blijft het duren. Tot....  
  
---- volgend chapter (we gaan dus verder vanaf die 'tot....'.) ------  
  
Kenny tegen tafel liep. Max begon natuurlijk vreselijk hard te lachen. (d- g: Wat had je anders verwacht?) Hij veel tegen de grond van het lachen. Kenny was er niet goed van, van zo hard tegen de tafel te lopen, dus lagen ze daar met zijn tweeën op de grond. Op de een of andere mannier was Kenny al weer terug bij zijn zinnen gekomen, de suiker was al uitgewerkt. (d-g: Zeker van tegen de tafel te lopen.)  
  
Terwijl bij Tyson, Ray en Kai. Kai en Ray hadden Tyson nog altijd niet binnen gelaten. (d-g: Goed zo!) Tyson begon dit echter niet meer zo leuk te vinden, toen bedacht hij zich iets. --Als ik nu naar de keuken loop, daar staat altijd een raam open.-- Dus liep Tyson weg, op weg naar het raam van de keuken.  
  
"Waarom ikke geen gebonk horen meer?" "Ik weet niet, kom we gaan kijken." Ze staan met zijn tweeën op en kijken door het raam van de deur. "Oh nee hij is weg." "Waar naar heen?" "Ik weet niet, maar we kunnen beter eerst naar die andere met zijn bril gaan kijken." "Oké." Ray en Kai liepen richting keuken, zo snel hun kleine beentjes hun konden dragen. (d-g: Wat lopen ze daar veel, ze willen zeker aan hun conditie werken.)  
  
Ondertussen was Tyson al door de keukenraam naar binnen gekropen. Natuurlijk was hij bijna blijven steken. Eindelijk in de keuken. Zag hij Max op de grond liggen lachen en Kenny ook zittend op de grond, met een pijnlijk gezicht. "Hey Kenny! Zeg wat is er met jou gebeurt?" "Wat denk je het is blond en heeft veel te veel energie." (d-g: IKKE!!!)  
  
Dan kwamen Kai en Ray binnen gestormd. "Damme hij is er al." "Leuk niet zijn." Tyson had zich toen omgedraaid naar Ray en Kai. "Zo jullie zijn er ook dat kan handig worden. Nu jullie met zijn drieën." Wijst naar Ray, Max en Kai. "Mee naar de woonkamer. NU!!!" Ray en Max waren daar al heel snel, Kenny was maar meegegaan met een kwade Tyson moet je oppassen.  
  
Kai was blijven staan. "Zo moet jij ook niet naar de woonkamer?!" "Geen zin in." Gaat lekker koppig op de grond zitten. "Dan maar de grove maatregelingen." Grijpt Kai vast en sleurt hem mee naar de woonkamer. Kai begint zich natuurlijk hard te verzetten maar wat kan iemand van 7 nu doen tegen iemand van 16. (d-g: Als het aan mij ligt heel veel.)  
  
In de woonkamer, waren Ray en Max al heel mooi in de zetel gaan zitten. Terwijl Kenny nog rechtstond. Dan kwam Tyson binnen met een tegenstribbelende Kai. "Zo, Kai. In de zetel." Kai gaat dus al mopperend in de zetel zitten. "Oké, nu jullie daar zo 'mooi' zitten met zijn drieën, ga ik wat praktische dingen regelen." Je kon de verveling op de 3 gezichtjes van de kinderen zien. (d-g: zou ik ook doen in hun plaats.)  
  
"Oké, ik en Kenny zijn dus jullie oppassers." Kai fluisterde zo zacht hij kon wat tegen Ray. "Hebben we toch niet nodig." "En ik denk dat het dat zo is :s." (d-g: amai wat en preek :s) "Wij daarvoor hier gekomen zijn?" "Ja, ik ga nu douche dus hou jullie even kalm en Kenny zoek jij een oplossing voor dat probleem hier." "Ik zal het dizzie vragen." Daarmee vertrok Tyson om te gaan douche, om alle siroop van zich af te krijgen.  
  
"Wie is dizzie?!" vroeg de nog altijd actieve blonde jongen. "Uh... nou dat is mijn bit-beest." "Ikke da hebben ook." Ray stormt de trap op om driger te gaan halen. "En ik heb er ook één." En ook Kai gaat dranzer halen. (d-g: Wat komt er veel actie in.) Max blijft gewoon in de zetel zitten, terwijl hij wat rond kijkt. Na een paar minuten komen Ray en Kai weer naar beneden.  
  
Ik ga het hier bij laten, ik hoop dat dat niet te erg is. Oh ja ik hoop dat jullie ook wat ideeën door sturen, ik kan ze altijd gebruiken (en ik blijf dat maar herhalen :s) ik ga jullie maar eens laten. Greets d-g 


	6. bit beesten

Oké ik ben weer terug, ja ik ga er nu langer over doen om chapters te tippen, examen hé, wel wat saai, maar wat ga je er aan doen? In de vakantie ga ik zovel mogelijk doen, maar ik ben ook vaak weg. Op vakantie hé. We zullen dan maar verder gaan zeker. Oh ja ik ben iets vergeten te vermelden op de een of andere manier zijn hun kleren al op de juiste maat. Dat had ik over het hoofd gezien, dus hebben ze één paar dat perfect past. Oké?  
  
Kai and Tala are tha best: Bedankt voor de review en ik ben blij dat je het nog steeds leuk vind, dat is tenslotte de bedoeling. Greets d-g.  
  
------volgend chapter------  
  
Toen Ray en Kai allebei beneden waren met hun blades en starters, waar ze trots op waren, wilden ze meteen aan Kenny laten zien wat ze konden. Toen drong het eindelijk tot Max door, wat er aan de hand was. "Hé maar ik heb ook een blade met een bit-beest." "Ga halen jij dan ook." "Oké." Gaat Draciel halen.  
  
Na een paar minuten kwam hij de trap weer afgestormd. (d-g: Dat doe ik dus thuis altijd en dan klaag ik, dat ik er afval.:s) "KIJK, KIJK!!!" "Naar wat!?" Kai was natuurlijk de meest normale van allemaal. (d-g: Het is wat je normaal noemt.) "Naar mijn blade!" "Dat hoef ik niet, die van mij is toch veel mooier." "Niet, mijn mooier zijn!" "Nietes die van mij." Max was nu echt in de war. --Eerst gaat het om mijn blade en nu?--  
  
Kai en Ray bleven maar door roepen. "DE MIJNE!!!" Kenny begon dit beu te worden. "Nu is het genoeg!" "Grrrrrrrrrrr." Kai en Ray keken heel gevaarlijk naar Kenny, ze mochten dan wel niet groot zijn, maar met zijn tweeën waren ze wel sterk. "Uh...zullen we dit buiten uitvechten?" De blonde van de drie kleintjes. "Ja!!!" Kai en Ray gingen koppig met hun ruggen tegen elkaar staan.  
  
Ze zijn dus naar buiten gegaan, Tyson was er ondertussen ook bij komen te staan. Ray en Kai waren nog altijd tegen mekaar bezig. Zo van... "De mijne!" "Nee, de mijne!" En je weet hoe lang dat kan door gaan bij kleine kinderen. (d-g: Bij mij en O-E dan toch. :s) Max stond er maar bij met en rare glimlach op zijn gezicht. --Hihi, Tyson gaat wat meemaken, als hij iets probeert.--  
  
"Oké, nu is het genoeg!" En zoals Max al dacht, Tyson zit nu in zware problemen. Kai en Ray waren samen op hem gesprongen en hadden hem tegen de grond gedrukt, zoals ik al zei met zijn tweeën zijn ze sterk, Kenny wilde wel helpen, maar was er eigenlijk te bang voor. Dus bleef hij maar staan kijken, hoe Ray en Kai, Tyson aan het dood kietelen waren. Je zag nu de tranen over Tyson's gezicht rollen van het lachen. Klein kinderen kunnen de ene moment vervelend tegen elkaar doen en de andere samenwerken.  
  
Na een paar minuten had Tyson weten weg te komen, dus gingen Ray en Kai maar terug naar Max en Kenny. Tyson was naar binnen gelopen, meneer was bang geworden. "Oké, jongens laat maar eens zien wat jullie van bladen kunnen." Kenny was terwijl hij dat zei, gaan zitten en had dizzie geopend. "Ik eerst!" Het was de kleine Kai die dit zei en zette dranzer op de starter.  
  
"Oké." Ze hadden geen schaal, dus bladen ze maar gewoon op de grond, zoals in de oude tijden. Kai vuurde dranzer af, maar de kracht die dranzer had, was ongewoon voor de kleine Kai. Hij was dan jonger geworden, maar dranzer's krachtniveau duidelijk niet. Kai was met grote kracht naar achter gevlogen tegen Ray en Max. "Auw!" Riepen ze met zijn drieën te samen.  
  
"Wat was dat?" Kai was een beetje in een shock toestand. "Waarom is dranzer ineens zo sterk?" Toen kwam dranzer, als een grote rode feniks uit de blade van Kai. Het enige wat Ray, Max en Kenny konden uitbrengen was. "Wauw!" (d- g: Weinig origineel.) Kai stond er maar stomverbaasd naar te kijken, met zijn mond zo ver open dat het bijna de grond raakte.

----- ok nu ga ik wat zeggen----

Terwijl ik dit alles aan het tippen was, was op de een of andere manier de computer ontploft. Vond ik nie leuk :'( dus nu heb ik geluk dat ik dit al had opgeslagen ik had anders nogal een probleem gehad. Dit chapter kan ik dus nog afmaken maar het volgende pas als de computer terug is gemaakt. Sorry daarvoor. laten we dus maar verder gaan met dit chapter. Oh ja dit alles kan ik tippen op de laptop. Lang leven mijn ouders!!! (zij hebben dit gekocht.)

---- Ik ben klaar met wat ik moest zeggen----

# Wie ben jij?# Sprak de machtige feniks. "Ik ben kai." Zei de chibi, hij was een beetje nerveus. #Jij bent Kai niet mijn meester is veel groter.# "Nietes jij bent gewoon sterker geworden, op de een of andere manier." Toen kwam Kenny op de proppen, de rest stond mar verbaast naar dit hele schouwspel te kijken.

"Dranzer, deze jongen is Kai wel. Ik kan geloven dat je hem vreemd vind, maar dat komt omdat hij op de een of andere manier weer kinds is geworden. We weten zelf niet hoe? Of waarom? Maar ik weet wel dat we zo snel mogelijk een oplossing zoeken. # Ik hoop het want als Voltaire hier achterkomt.# (d-g: Goed idee, moet ik onthouden.)

"Voltaire?" Nu was het Tyson die sprak, met veel angst in zijn stem. #Ja, hij zoekt Kai weer." "WAT!?" "Kalm maar Tyson." "Hoe kan ik nu kalm zijn?!" NU was Ray het beu. Hij zette Drigger op zijn starter en vuurde hem af, maar zoals bij Kai was hij veel te krachtig voor de kleine chibi. En zoals Dranzer deed kwam driger ook uit de blade van Ray. Nu stonden er voor ieders neus een krachtige, rode feniks en een machtige, witte tijger. (d-g: Nu nog draciel en het plaatje is compleet.)

En ja, Max moest weer mee kunnen doen, met de rest. Dus boven ieders verwachtingen. (d-g: NOT!) schoot Max draciel af. En zoals bij de rest, kwam draciel te voorschijn, als een grote paarse schildpad. (d-g: Of reptiel want van schildpad ben ik niet zeker :s) Dus je moet het plaatje zo zien, 3 grote bit-beesten, 2 tieners en 3 chibi's. Heel vreemd dus.

# Wat is hier aan de hand?# Sprak de witte tijger. # Ja, dat wil ik ook wel eens weten, waarom is Max zo jong?# "DRACIEL, DRACIEL, DRACIEL!!!!" Riep de blonde van het stel. #En wie heeft hem suiker gegeven?# "Hihi, hij zelf genomen hebben dat." #Ray, waarom spreek jij zo raar?# "Ik niet spreken raar. Jij doen dat!" #Ooookeeee :s# (d-g: Ooit al eens een bit-beest dat zien doen?)

Oke, dat was het tot hier toe. En dit was mijn langste tot hier toe. Ikke kei blij!!! Oke, nu kan het dus eventjes duren voor ik weer update, ik hooop dat jullie dat nie te erg vinden. bedankt voor het begrip. En vergeet niet: SUIKER IS GOED VOOR IEDEREEN!!!

greets d-g


	7. praten met de bit beesten

JUIJ!!!!! Ik heb meer dan 10 reviews!!!!! (begint als een gek rond te dansen.) WIEPIE!!!! IKKE BLIJ!!! (5 minuten later.) Oké waar was ik? Oh ja, bedankt voor al degene die al gereviewd (wat is dat voor een werkwoord? :s) hebben. Mijn humeur is weeral goed se. Oh ja de computer is weer helemaal de oude. De voeding was ontploft. :s Hoe da kan weet ik niet. :s  
  
Nicmaxwell: Allereerst bedankt voor de review. En ik hoop dat je het grappig vond dat is tenslotte de bedoeling. Greets d-g.  
  
Linnie: Jij ook bedankt voor de review. Ik probeer aan het verhaal zo vaak mogelijk te werken. Soms niet gemakkelijk, want met de examens en dan onder de vakantie ga ik veel doen. Wanneer ik tijd heb dan want ik ben vaak weg. Greets d-g.  
  
Stefke: Thanks. En het is leuk om te weten dat je je kan inleven in mijn verhaal. En ja van suiker weten wij heel veel ;). Vooral ik. Greets d-g.  
  
---- volgend chapter----  
  
Max was nog altijd aan het rondspringen van geluk, omdat hij Draciel zag. Tyson, die dat beu was, had hem op de grond gezet, zodat hij wat zou kalmeren, al hielp het niet veel. Ray stond er nog altijd met een forse glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Dranzer, dus jij denkt dat Voltaire weer naar Kai zoekt?" # Ik denk het niet ik weet het zeker. En nu hij er zo uit ziet is het zeker gevaarlijk.# Sprak de feniks tegen Kenny.  
  
"Wie komen achter Kai?" #Daar moet je je maar geen zorgen over maken, kleintje.# Sprak Driger op een rustige toon. # Geen zorgen? Ben je nou helemaal mal? harig stuk vlees!# #Wat!? Jij je bent zelf een opgeblazen kip!# Snauwde Driger tegen Dranzer. #Ja? Nou ik ben niet degene die hier op 4 lompe poten loopt.# #Nu ga je te ver!# Driger wil naar Dranzer springen, maar Kai kwam op de proppen.  
  
#Kai, uit de weg.# Zei de feniks, met veel woede in haar stem. (d-g: Ik weet niet of Dranzer een mannetje of vrouwtje is. :s Word nergens gezegd. En van de rest weet ik het ook niet.) "Nee!!!" Hij was zeer koppig voor zijn leeftijd. Ray had nog niets gedaan, hij stond maar verstomt naar het hele schouwspel te kijken. "Ja, vind ik ook!" Tyson was er zich ook mee gaan bemoeien. Twee vechtende bit-beesten konden voor een hoop ellende zorgen.  
  
Driger en Dranzer waren gestopt, maar helemaal gekalmeerd waren ze nog niet. "Driger? Waarom jij kwaad zijn zo?" Vroeg Ray met een angstige stem. #Ach, gewoon jullie zijn ineens terug klein geworden, dat is alles.# "Terug?" Zo te horen konden de chibi's zich niets herinneren van hun tienerleven. #Uh, laat maar zitten. Breek je hoofd er maar niet over.# "Oké."  
  
"Max, Ray en Kai kunnen jullie eens eventjes naar binnen gaan." Zijn stem beefde, hij wist dat als hij de chibi's kwaad kreeg, problemen zou hebben. "Waarom?" Kai, zoals gewoonlijk, protesteerde. "Omdat...uh..." "Omdat hij dat zegt." Kwam Tyson tussen. "Oké, het is al goed. We zijn al weg, als het enige wat je wilt is, van ons afgeraken, zeg het dan de volgende keer." En daarna liep Kai al stampvoetend weg, met Ray en Max op de hielen.  
  
Tyson en Kenny, keken hoe de drie chibi's naar binnen liepen, toen ze met zijn drieën binnen waren. Draaiden Kenny en Tyson zich om naar de bit- beesten. "Oké, sorry dat Ray, Kai en Max ineens zo klein zijn, maar we weten zelf niet hoe dat kan. Als we het wisten zouden we er iets tegen doen." Zei Tyson met en diepe zucht. #Ja, we zouden wel willen helpen, maar we weten het zelf ook niet.# Sprak het schildpadachtige bit-beest. "En nu met Voltaire..." Kenny kreeg de rillingen toen hij de naam uitsprak.  
  
#Ik weet het, maar wij zullen jullie wel beschermen. Is het niet jongens?# Dranzer draait zich om en kijkt naar Driger en Draciel. #Ja, wij helpen. Is het niet Drigertje?# "Jaja en noem me niet Drigertje.# #Hihi, Oké.# (d-g: Maffe bit-beesten. :s) Daarmee, verdwenen de bit-beesten terug in hun beyblades. Die op hun beurt stopten met spinnen. "We zullen ze maar teruggeven, denk ik." Zei Kenny terwijl hij de blades opraapten.  
  
Kenny en Tyson keerden terug naar binnen en gingen op zoek naar de chibi's. "Waar denk je dat ze zitten?" vroeg Kenny aan Tyson. "In de keuken, zeker weten. Het is tenslotte middag." "Ja, jij zou in de keuken zitten. Het is in ieder geval het proberen waard." Gaan naar de keuken. Wanneer ze daar zijn aangekomen, moest Kenny Tyson gelik geven. Het enige probleem was...  
  
Oké, ik ga stoppen, en kleine klifhanger. Mhaha ik ben slecht. Oké dan zien jullie volgende keer wel wat er gebeurt. Greets d-g. 


	8. het stadspark

Hey allemaal, ik ben weer terug en ik vertrek morgen op vakantie voor 4 dagen. WIEPIE. En school gedaan, zeker de examens. Nog veel beter. :D Ik ben kei blij. Niks meer leren voor 2 maanden. Alleen nu ga ik iedereen van de klas missen :( We hadden juist een leuke klas. Nou ja volgend jaar gewoon allemaal opnieuw.:D  
  
Viluy: Ik bedank je nog maar eens voor de review. En het is leuk om te horen dat je mijn verhaal leuk vind. Ik wens je een prettige vakantie. Greets d-g.  
  
------laatste stuk vorig chapter.----  
  
Kenny en Tyson keerden terug naar binnen en gingen op zoek naar de chibi's. "Waar denk je dat ze zitten?" vroeg Kenny aan Tyson. "In de keuken, zeker weten. Het is tenslotte middag." "Ja, jij zou in de keuken zitten. Het is in ieder geval het proberen waard." Gaan naar de keuken. Wanneer ze daar zijn aangekomen, moest Kenny Tyson gelik geven. Het enige probleem was...  
  
----- volgend chapter-----  
  
Het enige probleem was dat de keuken een grote vieze bende was. Ze hadden met zijn allen honger gekregen. Dus hadden ze maar proberen te koken. Wat niet goed gelukt was. Ray en Kai stonden op een stoel bij het vuur, Kai had een brandblusser in zijn handen, Ray had de pan vast, die geblust werd en Max? dat was weer wat anders. Hij had bloemsuiker gevonden en had heel de keuken er mee vol gestrooid.  
  
Het stonk er verschrikkelijk, van het aangebrande ei. "Wat in godsnaam hebben jullie gedaan?!" Riep Tyson zo luid hij kon. "Ik ei bakken willen, in brand ineens." "En toen heb ik het geblust of moest de hele keuken afbranden?" "En Max?" "Ja?" "Waarom moet jij nu perse suiker door de keuken smijten?!" "Omdat dat leuk is." Zei hij met een grote smile op zijn gezicht.  
  
"Oké dan, nu gaan jullie met zijn drieën de keuken schoon maken, dan gaan we naar het stadspark, zo niet dan is het dada bit-beesten." (d-g: Dat is gemeen.) "Maar Tyson?" "Kom mee Kenny." En met dat verlieten ze met zijn tweeën de smerige keuken. De chibi's stonden maar naar mekaar te kijken. "Zullen dan maar opruimen wij?" "Nee!" Kai moest weer tegendraads kunnen doen.  
  
"Maar, ik wil Draciel terug." Zei Max met opwellende tranen in zijn ogen. "Oké dan, hé. We ruimen al op. Ik wil dranzer ook terug." De kleine chibi's beginnen op te ruimen. Wat niet gemakkelijk is als je zo klein bent. De borstel was veel te groot voor Max, dus moest Kai gaan helpen. Een half uur later. Waren ze klaar en kwamen Tyson en Kenny kijken. "Oké, dat ziet er goed uit. Kenny geef ze hun blades maar terug."  
  
"Juij!!!" Riepen Max en Ray, Kai nam gewoon Dranzer en zei niks, maar gaf weel een vuile blik naar Tyson. Die dat gelukkig niet gezien had. "Dan zullen we maar naar het stadspark gaan, is het niet Kenny?" "Ja, maar hoe gaan we daar geraken. Want we mogen geen auto rijden en met de fiets zal dat niet gaan." "Gewoon te voet, het is maar 10 minuten wandelen." Daarop vertrokken ze naar buiten, naar het stadspark.  
  
---- ter info-----  
  
Het stadspark is er wel echt in turnhout. Het is een groot park. (nadruk op groot.) Waar meestal wel iets te doen is. Er gaat ook veel volk heen. Dus het stads park is heel realistisch, ik ga er zelf ook heen.  
  
----einde info----  
  
Na 15 minuten wandelen waren ze bij het stadspark. Ja, 15 minuten ze waren 5 minuten onderweg, toen besefte Tyson dat hij zijn pet vergeten was, dus zijn ze terug gemoeten, tegen de zin van de chibi's. Wanneer ze bij het stadspark waren. (Via de grote ingang, want je hebt er meerdere.) "WIEPIE! We zijn er." Max was door het dolle heen. Kai vond het zo te zien maar niks.  
  
Toen krijg hij een klein venijnig lachje op zijn gezicht. Niemand die dat doorhad, dus trokken ze geen argewaan. Ze liepen verder. Na 5 minuten waren ze bij de speeltuin. "Juij, speeltuin!!!" Ray en Max liepen meteen naar de schommels. Kai liep er maar achteraan diep in gedachten verzonken. --hoe zou ik dat nu het beste doen mmm...misschien willen Ray en Max helpen.--(d-g: Gevaarlijke gedachten, neem het van mij aan.)  
  
Kenny en Tyson waren iets gaan halen in het café dat bij de speeltuin lag. --Perfect.-- Kai had heel venijnige gedachten. "Ray, Max?!" "Ja?!" "Ik weet een leuk spelletje." "Wat dan?" "Luister Kenny en Tyson willen verstoppertje doen en wij moeten ons gaan verstoppen. Doen jullie mee?" "JA!" Kwam de enthousiaste antwoorden van Ray en Max. "Oké dan. Kom maar mee." Met dat liepen ze de speeltuin uit.  
  
5 minuten later kwamen Kenny en Tyson naar buiten met hun drankjes in hun handen. "Zeg Tyson zie jij Kai, Max en Ray ergens?" Vroeg Kenny op een zachte toon. "Nee, waarom? Je denkt toch niet dat...?" "Toch wel, daarom had Kai die venijnige blik." De link was gelegd. "Oh nee! Ze kunnen overal zitten het is hier vreselijk groot." Zei Tyson met veel paniek in zijn stem. "Kom we gaan zoeken. Ze begonnen ze te zoeken.  
  
In een verre Uithoek van het stadspark. "Dit is leuk." Sprak een al springende Max. "Ja, ikke dat vinden ook." "Ik weet het." --Ik ga nog lol beleven hier. Ze vinden ons nooit.—Met dat liepen ze nog verder het park in. Zo diep ze konden en zo snel hun beentjes hen konden dragen heel de tijd al lachend. Kenny en Tyson daarin tegen, waren de chibi's aan het zoeken, al helemaal in paniek.  
  
Zo dat was alles voor deze keer, ik hoop dat jullie ervan genoten hebben. En nog een heel prettige vakantie voor jullie allen. Greets d-g. 


	9. terug gevonden

Hey, ik ben er weer en het is vakantie!!!! Leuk en iedereen om te beginnen een heerlijke vakantie geniet der van. Nu maar hopen dat het goed weer word. Oh ja iedereen die mijn verhaal leest BEDANKT!!!  
  
Linnie: Bedankt voor de review. (Volgens mij heb ik dat al meer gezegd. :s) En ik ga wel doorgaan hoor. En een prettig gestoorde vakantie gewenst. Greets d-g.  
  
Viluy: Ja veel LOL. En jij ook nog veel plezier met de vakantie en veel zonnige dagen toegewenst. Want regen is niet zo leuk als de zon. Behalve als je graag in de regen loopt, want dat kan soms ook leuk zijn. Greets d- g.  
  
Fristitjeh: Thanks voor de review. Ik zal zo blijven verder doen ze. Mhaha gij vind Kai eng, hihi grappig :D En dat is niet eng bedoelt, hij is nu eenmaal zo, daar kunnen we niets aan doen hé. Prettige vakantie. Greets d- g.  
  
---- Volgend chapter-----  
  
Tyson en Kenny waren nog altijd op zoek naar de chibi's, maar met weinig succes. Het stadspark is niet extreem groot, maar je kan er wel verloren lopen (d-g: Dat heb ik dus een eens keertje gedaan, toen ik kleiner was. Ik zeg het u, dat is helemaal niet leuk. :(.) Tyson en Kenny bleven de chibi's maar zoeken, zonder enig idee waar ze waren en waar ze moesten beginnen te zoeken.  
  
"Tyson....wacht...!" Riep Kenny terwijl hij nog aan het lopen was. Hij was vreselijk moe geworden van het lopen. En heel zijn gezicht zag rood. Tyson was gestopt en Kenny liep naar hem toe. "We gaan ze hier nooit vinden." Zuchtte Tyson. "Ja....we zouden misschien....een andere tactiek....moeten proberen." "Ja, misschien wel, maar wat?" "Ik heb hun blades....toch terug gegeven...Dizzie zou hun bit-beesten...kunnen opsporen." "Goed idee."  
  
Terwijl dat allemaal gebeurde, waren de chibi's gestopt met lopen. Ze waren zelf ook moe, zelfs Kai. "Ikke hard...hebben gelopen...ikke moe." En hij viel gewoon achterover van vermoeidheid. "Ja ik....ook wel." En Max deed het zelfde als Ray, hij wiel ook op de grond. Kai ging er ook maar naast zitten. Hij wilde het niet toegeven, maar eigenlijk was hij zelf ook heel moe.  
  
Daar zaten ze met zijn drieën, in de schaduw, naar lucht te happen. Na een paar minuten begon Max te praten. "Zeg Kai, waarom moesten wij weglopen?" "Dat had ik al gezegd, Kenny en Tyson wilden verstoppertje doen." "Ja Max, hij dat gezegd al hebben." "Oh ja, leuk. Wat gaan we nu doen?" "Wachten." Zei Kai met een geheimzinnige glimlach. (d-g: Eng!)  
  
Bij Tyson en Kenny ging het er helemaal anders aan toe. Kenny had Dizzie (laptop, voor degene die het niet zouden weten.) boven gehaald, maar Tyson was heel ongeduldig, dus had hij Dizzie uit de handen van Kenny gegrist. Waardoor de laptop bijna op de grond was gevallen, gelukkig voor Kenny was het niet zo. "Ben je gek, je had Dizzie bijna tegen de grond gesmeten." "Sorry Kenny." "Het is wel goed, er is niets gebeurd."  
  
Ze hadden zich met zijn tweeën op de grond gezet, voor het scherm van de laptop. Kenny opende de laptop. #Zo, zo dat was wel heel snel dat je me nodig had hé?# Zei Dizzie op een sarcastische manier. "Niet nu Dizzie. Kai, Ray en Max zijn gaan lopen en we vinden ze niet. En ik en Tyson dachten dat..." #En het bit-beest in de laptop mag alles weer oplossen hé?# "Dizzie, please?" Smeekte Tyson. #Oké, oké.# En Dizzie begon de signalen te zoeken, van de bit-beesten van de chibi's.  
  
Na een paar minuten had ze de chibi's gelokaliseerd. #Ik heb ze gevonden.# Sprak ze op een toon van trotsheid. Ze liet Tyson en Kenny een plannetje van het stadspark zien, waarop drie stippen stonden. "Die drie stippen, dat zijn Kai, Ray en Max." Zei Tyson terwijl hij naar het scherm wees. #Heb je dat zelf gevonden? Of hebben de kabouters dat gezegd?# "Zeg.." "Oké dan zullen we de chibi's maar gaan zoeken zeker." "Ja, ik denk dat dat het beste is Kenny."  
  
Nadat ze goed hadden gekeken waar ze heen moesten. Sloten ze Dizzie en gingen naar de plaats waar de chibi's waren. Na 10 minuten stappen waren ze er. Maar in plaats van er ineens heen te gaan, bleven ze op een afstand luisteren naar wat ze waren aan het zeggen. "Kai? Hoelang moeten we hier nog blijven? Want dit word saai." "Ja, ze vergeten zijn ons, zij niet zoeken ons." "Ik zei dat ze ons gingen komen zoeken we doen verstoppertje en we zijn goed verstopt dus vinden ze ons niet gemakkelijk. Des te beter."  
  
"Dus Kai heeft Ray en Max wat wijs gemaakt, om weg te geraken." Fluisterde Tyson tegen Kenny. (d-g: Wauw, wat een opmerkings gaven.) "Ja, kom we zullen ze eens een lesje gaan leren." "Allemaal?" "Ja, want anders weten ze dat we ze gehoord hebben." "Ja dat is waar. Kom." Toen liepen ze met zijn tweeën naar de chibi's. "Zozo, wie hebben we hier?" Sprak Tyson op een dreigende manier.  
  
(Slik) Was wat je van alle drie hoorde. "Wat doen jullie hier?" Vroeg Tyson al even dreigend. "Kai, zeggen tegen me en Max, wij verstoppertje doen ook jullie doen, dus wij verstoppen ons." "Is dat waar Kai?" Kai zei niks, hij mompelde maar wat. "Wat? Dat heb ik niet verstaan." En terwijl Tyson dat zei ging hij naar voor hangen om beter te kunnen luisteren.  
  
"Ik zei....dat je, ZO DOM BENT DAT JE ONS GEWOON LIET GAAN, JIJ MOET OP ONS LETTEN!!!!!!" Riep Kai vreselijk hard. Zodat iedereen in de buurt het kon horen. Tyson deed snel zijn hand voor de mond van Kai, maar Kai beet erin. "AUW!!!!" Kenny, Ray en Max stonden er met grote ogen naar te kijken, net zoals de mensen die in de buurt waren.  
  
"Kom we gaan naar huis!" Sprak Tyson heel kwaad. Hij greep Kai beet en sleurde hem mee uit het stadspark, met Kenny, Ray en Max op zijn hielen. Kai was vreselijk boos op Tyson en Tyson op Kai. Kai ging als ze terug waren nog veel straf krijgen dat kon je nu al zeggen. Ray en Max waren bang van Tyson, zeker op deze moment. Ze hadden hem nog nooit zo gezien, ook al kende ze hem nog maar eventjes.  
  
ZO dat was het voor nu. Ik hoop dat je er van genoten hebt. Oh ja als je nog een ideetje hebt zou ik het graag willen weten.Greets d-g 


	10. het pact

Hey, ik ben terug. Oké ik weet dat het lang geleden is, maar ik heb sinds kort ook een engels verhaal en daar moet ik ook aan werken, dus daar lag het aan, dus als ik niet snel update is het omdat ik eerst aan dat engels verhaal moet werken. Bedankt voor het begrip en veel leesplezier met het nieuwe chapter.  
  
Viluy: Tja Dizzie is nu eenmaal zo volgens mij, denk ik, redelijk sarcastisch. Ik trouwens ook wel wat. Maar ja, bedankt voor de review in ieder geval. Greets d-g.  
  
----Volgende chapter----  
  
Weer thuis aangekomen, was Tyson nog altijd vreselijk kwaad op Kai, volgens hem had er van alles kunnen gebeuren met hen. Tyson was in zijn hoofd allemaal verwensingen aan het zeggen over Kai. Soms hoorde ja van die flarden als: "Klein ettertje...... word mijn dood nog eens..... straf geven." En nog wat anderen. Kai hoorde deze allemaal en begon nu toch wel spijt te hebben van wat hij had gedaan.  
  
Tyson had de chibi's en Kenny naar de living geleid en de chibi's moesten in de zetel gaan zitten, ze wisten dat ze een uitbrander gingen krijgen, de vorige keer dat ze daar zaten was het niet anders. Dus maakten ze zich al klaar voor een woede uitbarsting van Tyson, maar op de een of andere manier kwam die niet. In de plaats daarvan kwam er een diepe zucht.  
  
De chibi's die de hele tijd naar de grond hadden gestaard, keken nu op. Tyson begon te spreken. "Weten jullie wel wat er had kunnen gebeuren?" (d- g: Aaaaaaaaaaaah weer een preek van Tyson, redden wie zich redden kan.) "Als jullie naar de straat hadden gelopen dan hadden jullie over reden worden en..." "Maar dat ging niet gebeuren!" Onderbrak Kai hem. "Kai, ik stel het op prijs dat je me niet onderbreekt."  
  
Kai hield zijn mond toen maar. "Dus ik zei dat jullie over reden konden worden." Ging Tyson verder. "En er hadden mensen gewond kunnen geraken. Dus zit er niets anders op dan voor het eerst nier meer weg te gaan." (d-g: Zeg, wat is me er dat voor iemand?) "Maar, maar." Probeerde Ray nog te protesteren, maar het had geen nut. Het was gebeurd en daarmee basta vond Tyson, ze hadden maar niet moeten weglopen. Dat was zijn mening  
  
Kenny vond het niet goed wat Tyson had gezegd, maar hij moeide zich toch maar niet. De chibi's waren kwaad, maar lieten het niet merken. Tyson was toen opgestaan en naar de keuken gelopen met Kenny op zijn hielen. De chibi's begonnen te beraad slagen van wat ze tegen Tyson konden doen en liefst iets zo erg mogelijk. Kai was de eerste die het woord nam.  
  
"Tyson gaat mij niet zeggen wat ik mag en niet mag." Zei hij kwaad. "Hij gaat nog spijt krijgen van wat hij heeft gedaan." "Maar, wij doen dan?" "Hem het leven zuur maken." Zei Kai op een enge toen. Max ging er direct mee akkoord en Ray ook. Dus sloten ze een pact. (d-g: Spookie.) "Wij chibi's..." Sprak Kai op een plechtige toon. "Gaan het leven van Tyson zo zuur mogelijk maken, in alle mogelijke manieren." "Deal!" Zijden Ray en Max daarna en daarmee begon het helse leven van Tyson. Hij ging afzien.  
  
----einde chapter-----  
  
oké dat was het voor deze keer, ik weet dat het geen lange is, maar toch het moet niet lang zijn om leuk te zijn. Ik hoop dat jullie er van genoten hebben, ik in ieder geval wel met het typen.  
  
Greets d-g 


	11. de bel gaat

Hey iedereen, man ligt da nu aan mij of wat? Het is hier vreselijk saai, kei veel man is gewoon niet meer thuis en dan is het nog slecht weer ook. Nu ja daar kom ik wel door als ik op vakantie ga. Hihi, maar dat is nog wel even niet ik laat wel weten wanneer. Dus laten we maar verder gaan.  
  
Kai en Tala are tha best: Spijtig dat je computer stuk is. Maar ja wat stuk is word ook weer gemaakt en nog liefst zo snel mogelijk ;). Wel leuk dat je het bij je opa leest, bedankt. Ach ik zie je nog wel. Veel geluk me de reparatie.  
  
silent-lucidity: Ja Kai heeft zo'n houding, ik ook trouwens: Ik ben Stefanie en ik moet mijn hersenen niet. Ah ja ze zijn weer gaan lopen. :D  
  
-----volgende chapter-----  
  
Kai, Ray en Max waren naar de keuken gelopen waar ze Tyson en Kenny vonden. Ze waren aan het proberen te koken, wat maar niet wilde lukken. Toen de chibi's binnen kwamen Hadden Kenny en Tyson, maar gewoon brood genomen om te eten. Ze gingen met zijn allen aan de tafel zitten. Tyson was al begonnen met zijn brood op te smeren, maar Kai zat er bij met een gezicht van 'Wil-je-me-dit-laten-eten-zonder-dood-te-vallen?'  
  
Kenny was ook beginnen eten, terwijl Ray en Max maar zaten rond te kijken. Tyson had gewoon nog geen aandacht geschonken aan Kai, hij was zich aan het concentreren op zijn eten. (d-g: Dat is ook het enige waar hij zich op kan concenterern, buiten bladen dan.) Kai verbrak de stilte. "Ik wil geen brood eten! Ik wil iets lekker!" Tyson keek op. "Als je iets lekker wil, maak het dan en laat mij met rust." Tyson was nog altijd kwaad op Kai.  
  
"Oké, ik maak het zelf. Ray, Max helpen jullie me?" Ze knikten hun hoofd en stonden op. Kai begon direct van alles uit de kasten te nemen. Na een kwartier hadden de chibi's iets in mekaar kunnen flansen. Na het middag eten. (Het is daar middag, het zou kunnen zijn dat het niet klopt maar let daar maar niet op.) Tyson en Kenny waren tv gaan kijken, terwijl de chibi's naar buiten waren gegaan. Het was eindelijk rustig in het huis tot na een half uur.  
  
din-dong (d-g: Was dat niet orgineel :D)  
  
De bel weerklonk door het hele huis. Tyson schoot uit de zetel in paniek. -- Shit dit is zeker geen goed moment, dat er iemand komt aanbellen. Laten we maar hopen dat het de melkboer is.-- Tyson liep naar de deur op de voet gevolgd door Kenny. Ze liepen gespannen door de gang tot aan de deur. Bij de deur zelf begonnen ze te twijfelen of het wel zo'n goed idee was om de deur te openen. Tyson greep daar de deurknop en deed de deur open. In zijn ogen stond de paniek af te lezen toen hij zag wie het was.  
  
----einde deze chapter----  
  
Ik ga jullie allemaal pesten :P door hier te stoppen. Nu mogen jullie raden wie er aan de deur staat Mahahaha, suiker is niet zo goed voor mij :D nu ja. Sorry dat het zo kort is mer het moest wat cliffy blijven. Raad maar eens wie het aan de deur is.

Greets d-g


	12. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Ja en ik ben weer thuis. Ik ben alleen verschrikkelijk moe en men stem is zo goed als weg, maar dat nemen we er bij. Want het was kei, kei tof. Spijtig da het al gedaan is. Maar wat loop ik hier nu te bazelen, laten we verder gaan.  
  
Silent-lucidity: Mhahaha, ja gij weet da al. En ik ben nogal invloedrijk, ben ik trots op. :p. Nu kunde dus leze wat he.  
  
Angel Of The Living Dead: Ik wist eerst niet meer wie je was, maar toen zag ik het, gewoon naam veranderd, kieke da ik ben. Nu krijg je toch een nieuwe dat is beter als niets. Veel plezier met je nieuwe com als je hem krijgt.  
  
Linnie: Mhahaha, ben je nieuwsgierig? Awel dan kom je het nu te weten. :p veel plezier en ik hoop dat het wat goed is.  
  
-----laatste vorig chapter (om het geheugen op te frissen :D)-----  
  
De bel weerklonk door het hele huis. Tyson schoot uit de zetel in paniek. -- Shit dit is zeker geen goed moment, dat er iemand komt aanbellen. Laten we maar hopen dat het de melkboer is.-- Tyson liep naar de deur op de voet gevolgd door Kenny. Ze liepen gespannen door de gang tot aan de deur. Bij de deur zelf begonnen ze te twijfelen of het wel zo'n goed idee was om de deur te openen. Tyson greep daar de deurknop en deed de deur open. In zijn ogen stond de paniek af te lezen toen hij zag wie het was.  
  
-----en we gaan verder :p----  
  
Hij zag ze met zijn tweeën staan, Gary en Kevin. Ze stonden er hel nerveus, net zoals Tyson en Kenny. Tyson slikte. "Uh, wat kunnen we doen?" Hij vroeg dit, maar het had hem veel moeite gekost. Gary antwoordde op Tyson's vraag, terwijl Kevin nerveus aan zijn T-shirt zat te prullen. "Gary en Kevin, problemen hebben." Antwoordde hij dommer dan verwacht. "Ja wij hebben dat ook." Gaf Tyson, prompt zijn antwoord.  
  
"Maar wij hebben ergere problemen." Het was deze keer Kevin die wat zei. Nu deed ook Kenny mee aan het gesprek. "Erger dan dat van ons kan echt niet." "Nee?" hoorde je Kevin antwoorden en hij deed een stap op zij. ( d-g: En nu gaan we het eindelijk weten :D) Er kwem plotselings iets klein roos voorbij Gary geraasd. (d-g: Raad maar wat dat is. :p) Na de roze flits kwam er nog iets van de zelfde grote voor Gary staan.  
  
Het enige wat Tyson en Kenny konden doen was schreeuwen. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, niet nog 2!!!!!!" Kevin keek raar. "Hoe bedoel je 'nog twee'?" "Wel dat zal ik je laten zien." Zei Tyson, met tegen zin. "Ray, Max, Kai!!!!!!" riep hij uit volle borst. Je hoorde wat gestommel ergens vandaan komen en zag de 3 chibi's aankomen lopen, de monden van Gary en Kevin vielen wagenwijd open.  
  
Toen hoorde je de kleine roze chibi die voor Gary stond, Mariah dus, roepen. "RAY!!!" Ray's gezicht verbleekte, hij draaide zich om en liep zo snel mogelijk weer weg, maar Mariah liep hem op de hielen, tegen de zin van Ray. Kevin en Gary stonden er nog altijd met verbazing naar te kijken. "En ik dacht dat wij het zwaar zitten hadden." Sprak Kevin nadat hij van de schok bekomen was, Gary daarin tegen stond er nog altijd met zijn mond open.  
  
De kleine Kai stond maar naar de andere chibi voor hem te kijken, die stond te wiegen op zijn benen terwijl hij een liedje aan het mompelen was (Lee dus, voor de mensen die het nog niet door mochten hebben.), Max stond er geamuseerd naar te kijken. Tyson had toen maar Gary en Kevin mee naar binnen uit genodigd, je kon ze toch niet buiten laten staan. Tyson had dus eerst de chibi's weer naar de living gebracht.  
  
Ray en Mariah hadden ze ook te pakken gekregen, zelfs voor een kleine chibi, als Ray, was dat een hele opluchting. Nadat ze Lee stil hadden gekregen, want hij was heel de tijd liedjes aan het mompelen. Nu zaten ze daar, 5 chibi's, Max met een big smile, Kai met een uitdrukking die de wereld kon verwoesten, Lee die wat aan het mompelen was, Mariah die heel de tijd aan Ray zijn arm hing en Ray die probeerde Mariah van zijn arm te krijgen.  
  
Zo zaten ze daar, het was een vreemd gezicht. Tyson slaagde een zucht, hij wist echt niet hoe ze dit moesten op lossen, of hoe ze de chibi's weer normaal konden krijgen. Bij ongeveer iedereen ging het zelfde door hun hoofd, behalve de chibi's. "Tyson, mag ik nu terug weg?" Vroeg de kleine Kai. Het was duidelijk dat hij verveeld was. "Ja doe maar, allemaal, maar breek niets af. Kai sprong op en liep regelrecht naar de tuin samen met Max.  
  
Ray was erin geslaagd om Mariah los te krijgen en liep nu zo snel als hij kon naar Kai en Max in de tuin, het enige probleem was Mariah had dat door en volgde hem 'weer'. Lee daarin tegen liep heel, heel kalm naar buiten, terwijl hij zacht een liedje zong. En zo lieten de chibi's de tieners achter, met een groot probleem namelijk hun zelf.  
  
----einde chapter-----  
  
Awel dat was het, ik hoop da het goed was. Laat het me anders weten ik weet niet. Wel nog veel plezier.  
  
Greets d-g 


	13. ziekenhuis, haat ikzelf vreselijk

Wauw, ik heb al lang niet meer getipt, zal wel aan de vakantie liggen in Spanje, daar kan da niet. Maar ik kan nu wel weer verder doen dus doe ik dat ook. En het was leuk in Spanje, maar waar ben ik me nu mee bezig aan het houden we zullen maar eens verder gaan.

Angel of the living dead: Leuk dat je weer een nieuwe computer hebt, veel plezier ermee

----volgende chapter----

De tieners stonden daar maar met zijn vieren, geen een die wist wat doen. Ze wisten niet hoe ze de chibi's weer normaal kregen en of ze het tegen iemand moesten zeggen, ze waren redelijk verward. Ze keken naar mekaar en Kevin sprak voor hun allen. "We moeten iets doen." Zei hij terwijl hij de anderen aankeek. "Ja maar hoe?" Sprak Kenny met een diepe zucht. De tieners stonden daar met problemen aan hun hoofd, terwijl de chibi's van niets afwisten.

"Ja we zouden eigenlijk moeten weten waarom ze zijn verandert in de eerste plaats." Sprak Tyson op een wijze toon. Die Kevin zacht deed lachen. "Weet je Tyson, je bent anders zo." Lachte hij. "Ja eigenlijk wel." Viel Kenny in. "Zeg zouden we de klein mannen niet in het oog moeten houden?" vroeg Kevin opeens bezorgt. "Bwah, ik denk dat ze best voor zichzelf kunnen zorgen." Zei Kenny. Gary stond er nog altijd maar verdwaasd te kijken, het drong allemaal nog niet tot hem door.

---- Bij de chibi's in de tuin----

Nadat ze naar buiten waren gelopen had Kai zich neergelegd in het gras. Max was er naast gaan zitten. Ray was beginnen rond lopen met Mariah op zijn hielen. En Lee was ook bij Kai gaan zitten, tegen Kai zijn zin natuurlijk. Na enige tijd rondlopen was Ray het beu. Hij liep regelrecht naar een boom een kroop met veel snelheid in, hij wist dat Mariah hoogtevrees had. (d-g: Dat kan dus niet waar zijn.)

Na een paar minuten had Mariah het opgegeven en was bij de rest gaan zitten. Ray zat nog in zijn boom, maar na een paar minuten hoorde je een luide 'KRAK' en de tak waar Ray op zat viel naar beneden. Ray kam hard met zijn ben tegen de grond, maar in plaats van te huilen was hij gewoon blijven zitten van de shock. Max was direct de 4 grotere gaan halen. Ze moesten met Ray naar het ziekenhuis.

Een probleem geen een van hun kon auto rijden dus moest Tyson te voet met Ray in een zijn armen, wel een geluk was dat het ziekenhuis niet ver was. Toen ze op weg waren hoorde Ray ineens het woord 'ziekenhuis' zeggen en hij werd lijkbleek, hij haatte ziekenhuizen. Maar ze brachten hem naar binnen. Zijn been was gebroken, maar voor de dokter hem kon aanraken begon Ray te grommen. (d-g: Neko-jin he.)

De dokter schrok hiervan, Tyson begon Ray meteen te zussen, niet echt hielp. Maar na enige tijd heeft de dokter toch Ray zijn voet in de plaaster kunnen leggen. Dus heeft Ray een geplaasterde Ray mee naar huis moeten nemen, thuis werd Ray in de zetel gezet en natuurlijk hing Mariah weer rond hem.

---einde----

Weet je hier laat ik het bij, het is al 00.18 en das al wat later. Nu ja ik weet dat het saai was, dus als er nog iemand een idee heeft, zeg het me dan!

Greets d-g


	14. suiker

Hey, jep het is lang gelede, weet ik. Maar ja beter laat dan nooit. Sorry dat het echt zo lang was, ik was me zovel andere dingen bezig, zodat ik gewoon geen tijd meer had. Maar ik zal er nu eens in vliegen. -pakt ruimtepak en vliegt tegen de muur- .

Linnie: Hey bedankt voor de review hé. En ja ik ga er meer suiker in gooien . was ik van plan, eigenlijk bedankt om me eraan te helpen herinneren.

----volgende chapter----

Na een uur in de zetel te hebben gezeten met Mariah rond hem, was Ray het beu. Hij kan niet weg met zijn been, dus begon hij opzettelijk hard te wenen zodat een van de grotere zou komen. Het gehuil was te horen door het hele huis. En het duurde niet lang vooraleer Tyson kwam aanlopen. "Wat is er?" Zei hij in paniek. Ray droogde zijn tranen met zijn handjes en keek droevig. "Ikke willen buiten naar gaan." Snikte hij. (d-g: wat een acteur.)

"Oké ik breng je wel." En Tyson pakte Ray op en droeg hem naar buiten. En Ray keek plagerig naar Mariah, die de hele tijd had staan kijken. Mariah keek kwaad terug. Tyson had Ray naar de tuin gedragen waar de rest van de chibi's nog waren. "Ray!!!" Max kwam meteen aanlopen in een hoog tempo. "Maxie!!" roept Ray terug. "Max, en de rest, pas op met het been van Ray, oké?" sprak Tyson. Er kwamen van hier en daar ja's en van Kai een 'hmph'.

"oké dan." Tyson lacht en zet Ray op de grond bij de andere. Max kwam al snel naar hem toe. "Hoe gaat het? Wauw jij hebt een wit been!" Kijkt vol bewondering naar de plaaster van Ray. "Jep, maar denk ik niet echt been zijn." "Nee?" Max tikt zachtjes op de plaaster. "He je hebt gelijk" Kijkt raar. Dan komt ook Lee een kijkje nemen. "Hihi, Ray in de plaaster." "Hoe weet je dat?" Vraagt Max, aan Lee. "Heb ik ook al eens gehad." Kijkt trots.

"Hoe was dat." Max kijkt hem curieus aan. "Niet leuk, moet je heel de tijd stil zitten." Zijn glimlach verdwijnt als sneeuw voor de zon. "Fijn." Mompelt Ray. Plots staat Max op. "Ik heb een idee!" Glimlacht breed. Hij loopt naar binnen en iedereen staart hem aan, als hij het huis in loopt. Even later komt hij weer buiten met een nog grotere grijns op zijn gezicht en met een wit pak in zijn handen.

Lee zag al van ver wat het was en had er echt geen goed gevoel bij. Ondertussen was iedereen al bij Ray gaan staan, om te weten te komen wat Max van plan was. Toen hij er weer was zag iedereen het. Iedereen zijn lach verbrede zelfs die van Kai. Na een paar minuten was er niets meer heel van het pak. Op het eerste zicht was er ook niets te merken, pas na een paar minuten begon het te komen bij Max, de rest was nog heel normaal.

Max: begon plots rondjes te lopen rond iedereen. "Waarom voel ik niks?" zei een verdrietige Ray. "Tja ik voel ook niet veel." Zei Lee. Dan beginnen ook Mariah en Kai vreemde toeren uit te halen. Ray en Lee waren echt geschokt van wat de drie andere deden, geen woord kon over hun lippen komen van verbazing.

-----einde chapter-----

Oke wat ze aan het doen zijn, lees je de volgende keer :p mhahahahahaha ik ben slecht

Alle tot de volgende


End file.
